Angel's Hope
by WhiteWhisperingWind
Summary: Allen just lost his father, Mana Walker, and did not meet cross after the akuma accident, but met someone else. who is just a precious to him as his father, Mana Walker. what roads will this lead him down in the future? will it be for better or worse? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Clouds started turning dark as they hovered high in the sky above a hill covered in dead leaves and sticks, a seemingly dead tree with knurled roots and its branches twisting in a never ending mess stood above a lonesome grave atop the hill, a plainly engraved name on the tombstone.

A boy with light brown hair, silver eyes, and wore a worn down dark green tunic with golden stitching and edging, a pair of black pants that had seen much better days and had almost been turned to shreds. His old gray boots were barely worth calling shoes anymore, and a ratty knitted mitten covered the majority of his left arm and hand. He looked no older than three years of age.

He sat there sobbing above the tombstone, "oh-ho, you look sad little boy." An almost cheerful voice said from the other side of the grave, the boy looked up; his eyes filled with nothing but grief and defeat. A very…fat man who looked to be a dark clown with a strange top hat and an umbrella with a pumpkin head on its top stood behind the grave. "Would you like your daddy to come back?" the man said in an almost sweet voice.

"He can…come back?" the boy said uncertainly as a spark of hope flared in his silver eyes. "Yes, since you're so special you just need to call his name~!" the voice said with what most would assume as happiness as he waved his arm and in a flash of lightning a black skeleton appeared in a stand. Right then and there the little boys mind was made up. He stood up and faced the skeleton; even though he was a few feet away he yelled his father's name. "Mana!" the young boy yelled as a flash of lightning stoke the ground not even a mile away from him, and in a flash of light his father's name was written upon the skeleton's skull. "al-len?" the skeleton asked weakly as it removed itself slowly from its stand, "M-Mana?" the young boy stuttered in happiness as he heard his father's voice.

"How dare you…how dare you bring me back as an akuma!?" The skeleton yelled as it brought up its bladed arms and started bringing them down. "I curse you, Allen!" the skeleton yelled as only one of its blades hit the young boy; slicing from his mid forehead above his left eye, and straight down. Not deep enough to kill him or render him unconscious but cause him blood loss and major pain. The boy was so out of it he did not notice the light coming from his left arm, which the mitten had slipped off of. It was soot black in color, and had a light gray cross emended in his left hand, which was also soot black. It slowly morphed, a black sharpened claw snow in its place, and a white cowl surrounded him, a silver mask with black paint markings on its left, and imprints on its right now covered his face.

The boy was so out of it he also did not notice the white tendrils wrap around him and control his movements, he jumped forward. Still dazed from what his father had said. The claw raised itself, and attacked the skeleton holding his father's soul. "Please, watch over him brother…" the skeleton whispered weakly as it was destroyed. The fat clown that had done this to his father stood in the background, completely forgotten until he chuckled and opened his umbrella; even though there was no rain. "We will meet again, young Allen walker~!" the man said in a sing song voice as he jumped impossibly high off the ground and started floating away.

The cowl disappeared into white mist as the claw seemingly returned back to its soot black form.

The boy's shadow, which was surprisingly visible in the darkness from the clouded sky, began to stretch and move, the boy snapped out of his stupor and blinked confusedly at the scene before him as a man wish ashen gray skin and pure golden eyes formed from the shadow, and gained a shadow of his own. "Are you alright, Allen?" the figure asked as he bent down and wrapped his arms around the boy, now known as Allen.

The boy raised his head slightly to get a better look of the stranger, "who are you?" Allen asked the strange man with a trembling voice. The stranger ruffled Allen's hair and leaned back a bit. "Allen, I'm your uncle, Nea walker." The stranger said as he picked up Allen and walked off into the distance, murmuring comforting words as they went.

* * *

><p><strong>White: if you enjoyed this prologue let me know please~ i will be glad to add a chapter tomorrow if i have the time~!<strong>

**Tinn: glad your becoming a good writer :)**

**White: *pouts* you hurt my feelings. *dumps water bucket on happy* of course i am.**

**Tomoe: no fighting, i'm trying to read.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since the akuma accident, and Allen was slowly recovering from the trauma from the accident.

"Allen~" a voice called from another room as the boy began to stir, not wanting to climb out of bed; even though his stomach was protesting loudly. After his stomach growled three more times the boy gave up and sleepily tossed off the covers.

He sleepily walked towards the door that lead out of his room, and grasped the handle; opening the door he saw a monochrome dining room, with a small table in its center and a large breakfast laid out for him. "good morning Allen~" the cheerful voice of his uncle was heard from the other side of the giant pile of food. "food~!" Allen said as his face broke out into a full blown smile as he ran up to the table and sat down in a chair and started eating at speeds that would make most think he was just inhaling the food.

Allen suddenly remembered his manners, and paused to swallow his food, "uncle your food is the best!" Allen said with joy before returning to his food. Nea chuckled as he heard Allen's words, Nea took a seat at the counter, seeing as Allen's food had taken the whole table, and was stacked almost to the ceiling.

Nea watched with amusement at Allen's new found appetite, but their meal was sadly interrupted as a knock sounded on the front door. "stay here" Nea said to Allen as he left his food alone, and disappeared behind the bend in the wall that led to the front door, but suddenly poked his head back in when Allen started sneaking towards Nea's food, already having finished his. "And no eating my food." Nea said sternly as he retreated back to the door, and Allen slumped onto the ground; pouting.

After a few minutes of Allen waiting there he got bored, and decided to eat Nea's food, much to his uncles displeasure. He grabbed the grabbed Nea's sub sandwich, which somewhat puzzled him, because usually sub sandwiches are for lunch. But started munching on it anyways, he walked towards the bend that led to the front door and peeked around it; he saw his uncle talking to someone in a long black cloak, the strangers face shadowed by the hood.

Allen walked up behind his uncle and tugged the sleeve of Nea's shirt, Nea turned and looked at Allen worriedly, "is everything alright Allen?" Nea said, Allen pointed towards the stranger as he took another bite of Nea's sandwich, Nea seemed to snap as he heard the crunch it created "didn't I tell you NOT to take my food?" Nea said while tapping his foot, anger seemingly radiating from his body.

* * *

><p><strong>White: sorry for the cliff hanger... i need to do my homework...<strong>

**Tinn: why are you taking that many honors courses right now?**

**White: so i can finish collage and high school as fast as humanly possible...**

**Tomoe: shhhhh,**

**White: *throws pillow at tomoe* you and history books..**

**Natsuki: *watches in background while laughing***

**Lavi: *laughs like a hyena in the background***

**White: oh you did not just do that lavi... *growls and chases after lavi while doing homework***

**Lavi: HOW DOES SHE DO THAT?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**-Last time-**

Allen walked up behind his uncle and tugged the sleeve of Nea's shirt, Nea turned and looked at Allen worriedly, "is everything alright Allen?" Nea said, Allen pointed towards the stranger as he took another bite of Nea's sandwich, Nea seemed to snap as he heard the crunch it created "didn't I tell you NOT to take my food?" Nea said while tapping his foot, anger seemingly radiating from his body.

* * *

><p><strong>-Regular POV-<strong>

Allen seemed to shrink back a bit at the sight of his uncle being upset; he looked side to side in frenzied panic, and took a deep breath and looked up at his uncle innocently. "you don't want to destroy the whole building like last time, do you uncle?" Allen said with puppy dog eyes.

Nea stared at Allen's puppy dog eyes and stance for a few moments, but gave in with a sigh as he sunk onto his knees. A chuckle was heard from the door, both Allen and Nea turned to look at the stranger in the door. Both having completely forgotten about the stranger; "who are you?" Allen asked curiously as he finished of Nea's sandwich.

"You will find out later. Little Allen." The stranger said as he handed Nea a scroll and disappeared.

Allen closed the door, seeing as his uncle was lost in his train of thought.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip<strong>-

Allen stretched his arms as he finished his homework, which, in itself was quite a pest. He turned to look at a note that had been left on the table, when Nea had been rushing around the house. "go-ing..to be…back…soon…fr-om…Ne-ah?" Allen read aloud as he tried to make out the writing, barely having learned how to read.

Allen trotted off and grabbed a snack before he crawled into bed. "I bet Nea just went out for a meeting..." Allen murmured as he drifted into sleep.

He could have never been more wrong, for after a hour passed Nea walked through the door. Blood splattered on his clothes, and a crazed look on his face.

* * *

><p><strong>White: thought i would add a mini chapter before dinner.<strong>

**Tomoe: don't even try staying up late to write another.**

**White: but its Christmas break! i can do what i want~!**

**Tinn: he's right. i don't know about you but i would like to keep my head attached to my body.**

**White: *pouts* you sound like my mother...**

**Tomoe: *rolls eyes***

**Allen: before this breaks out into a brawl... to all those viewing at the moment.. we hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning when Allen began to wake he noticed that Nea did not call him, and began to silently go towards his uncles room; to see if he was even home.

After entering his uncles room he saw that his uncle was "dead asleep" on his bed.

A mischievous smirk spread across his face as he walked towards the beds.

He jumped up and landed on the bed, efficiently scaring Nea out of bed.

"Ā! Aren wa, naze anata wa sore o shita ka!" Nea yelled as he landed on the creaky wooden floor.

Seeing Allen's confused look he pieced the puzzle together and said "I see, brother never taught you any Japanese, did he?" Nea said as he got up. "no… uncle what is Japanese?" Allen asked. "it's another language. Would you like to learn it?" Nea asked ruffling Allen's hair as he got back up and lead Allen to the kitchen.

"yes!" Allen said enthusiastically as he jumped up and down, "alright, alright." Nea said as he started cooking breakfast for both of them. Which was a huge task considering Allen's new appetite.

After that was done and they were finished eating Nea had started teaching Allen Japanese,

"Oji! Watashi wa sudeni 〜 kore o eta" Allen whined as Nea chuckled "you are a very quick learner Allen~" Nea said happily.

Suddenly a knock was heard on the door; Nea stood up and walked towards the door. "this time stay on the couch Allen." Nea said sternly, but it was plainly seen on Allen's face as Nea walked away that he was not going to do as he was told.

When Allen looked around the corner towards the door he saw Nea wide eyed, his hand over his mouth. The cloaked stranger stood in front of him.

"Something wrong uncle?" Allen asked, Nea spun around quicker than you could say 'in a nutshell' and shooed Allen into his room, and walked back to the door. "let's talk about this inside." Nea stated as he let the 'stranger' in.

Allen listened in on what they were saying with his mouth agape. He opened his door and saw that his uncle seemed conflicted.

He guessed it was between what his uncle thought he wanted and what his uncle himself wanted.

The stranger, who had no unhooded himself and revealed his face turned to look at Allen.

"Would you like to become an assassin along with your uncle?" the stranger asked.

* * *

><p><strong>White: yeah~ I know I'm being evil by leaving it a cliff hanger, but im about to be kicked off of my computer… so yeah.<strong>

**Natsuki: you gonna add dragons? Like me?**

**White: maybe.**

**Allen: wait, wait, what did Nea do to get us into this mess?**

**White: you have to wait and find out Allen~!**


	5. Chapter 5

Allen stared at the unmasked man who had just given a choice to him for him and his uncle to become assassins.

He looked at his uncle that was conflicted on the offer; it was plain as day on his uncles face.

Allen looked back and forth between the stranger and his uncle, and sighed as he saw that his uncle wanted the best for him; but wanted the job.

He walked towards his uncle and whispered into his ear. And the stranger saw Nea's eyes light up like a kids on Christmas.

"〜 Oji-saki ni iku" Allen said, confusing the stranger.

Nea looked at the stranger and nodded, shaking the strangers hand. "My name is Lirak." The stranger now revealed to be Lirak; said.

"There are rooms at the barracks, its safest there for new members than at their home." Lirak said, Allen and Nea nodding their heads they ran to their rooms and packed up their things. Not even bothering with the furniture or other items seeing as they could just sell what they no longer needed. And it would help give them money for food.

Allen quickly packed his clothing and other such things he could not leave behind like his dairy.

Allen quickly opened his nightstand drawer, and pulled out a small box and opened it. He pulled out a necklace; the one thing that was left by his birth parents.

The charm that dangled down from the seemingly fragile silver chain was a blood red cross with black markings, and white wings with silver and gold markings surrounding the cross, almost as if protecting it. On the back of the cross between the wings was an etching in strange a language; 黒い雪

Allen pondered what it meant for a second, but shook his head as it came to no conclusion. He slipped the necklace over his head and tucked the charm under his white shirt that now had a black vest over it.

He ran down stairs as he heard his uncle close his door, he saw his uncle had white suit case, while he himself, had a black one.

"Ready?" Lirak asked, both nodded as they walked out the door.

They went through the maze of streets, and near the outskirts of England they saw what looked to be a ordinary pub, Lirak led them inside. "Is the back room open?" he asked the bar lady. She barely nodded her head, but it was enough for all three of them to notice.

Lirak lead them to the furthest room to the back, and opened the door, it looked like an ordinary private dining room. But Lirak knew better, and moved towards the table and turned it 70 degrees counter clockwise.

There was the sound of stone gears turning and grating, and a stone passage in the floor opened up. "let's go." Lirak said as he led both Nea and Allen underground.

After going down the stairs for about twenty minutes the passage flattened out.

They traveled down that tunnel for another fourteen minutes and it opened up into a large, round, cavernous room. Metal railing along the pathways that edged the walls, alone with the many doors that adorned the walls.

People walked up and down the pathways, coming in and out of rooms, and went up and down stairs. "Subarashī!" both Allen and Nea said in awe as they looked over the railing, the drop seemingly endless as you could not see the bottom of the cavernous underground barrack.

Lirak stared at them, still wondering what in the world they were saying.

"Come on, you need to meet Sai." Lirak said ushering them down the stairs a few floors, and towards a bigger pair of doors.

Lirak knocked on the door, "come in," a female voice called. Lirak opened the door, "we got two new recruits," Lirak stated as he led Nea and Allen inside.

"Allen, Nea, this is Sai. Sai, this is Allen and Nea." Lirak introduced.

"Hello Sai-san" Allen and Nea said, confusing Lirak again, and also confusing Sai, but she shook it off.

"Before I let you stay, prove your strength." Sai said with finality in her voice.

"How?" both Allen and Nea asked as their interest peaked.

"By using our battle simulator." Sai said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>White: yessss~ *cheers* almost a thousand words~!<strong>

**Natsuki: yes! thank you white!**

**Tomoe: white, your about to be kicked off the computer..**

**White: ahk! *posts***


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Christmas special! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>-Last time-<strong>

"Before I let you stay, prove your strength." Sai said with finality in her voice.

"How?" both Allen and Nea asked as their interest peaked.

"By using our battle simulator." Sai said with a smirk on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>-Regular POV-<strong>

"battle simulator?" Nea and Allen asked, their eyes lighting up at the thought of sparing.

Lirak sighed as he heard them, and started leading them somewhere else. Sai also followed, even though they had no clue why.

After about six more flight of stairs they turned right, and to Allen, had started going through a maze of hallways.

After some odd minutes they went through a door and there was another door behind it... '_why is there another door behind it?_' both Allen and Nea thought, but before they could ask Lirak stepped back and switched placed with Sai.

They heard a couple of click and then the door opened.

When they entered the dark room lights in the room seemed turned to turn on completely on their own.

Allen and Nea gasped as they saw a large room, large metal panel made of steel blanketed everything.

As they both stared, they neglected to notice Sai walking over to a panel and removing it. Underneath was a panel with many buttons.

The room suddenly went dark, and when the lights came back on many yellow figures stood in the room.

"Too many to count…" Allen mumbled as he noticed they weren't human. Although his uncle was to thrilled at the thought of fighting to even notice that fact.

Suddenly the 'fake humans' charged at them, weapons in hand, arrows flying at them, swords slashing, and many other types; Including throwing knives.

Allen smirked, knowing that they weren't human, and in fact were just fakes, knowing this made it easier for him. "Oji ni kuru! Kore wa kantan ni narudarou!" Allen said excitedly. Once again confusing those who were in the room. "Un, sore wa Aren 〜 o shi, sore wa tanoshī kotodeshou!" his uncle stated, completely forgetting about the others in the room.

"You can use whatever weapon you have on hand!" Lirak yelled unexpectedly.

"Don'na buki e~tsu? Aren wa, kore ga tanoshī koto ni narudarou 〜 kuraunpiero o shiyō suru!" Nea half yelled with pure excitement.

"hai!" Allen said as his left hand, now free of its bandaging and visible to those around him, morphed from its ash black state into a pitch black claw. The edges sharp as though sharped to perfection. A white cowl wrapped around him, and a silver mask with paint on its left side and imprints on the right side. And the cowl expanded, forming a sleeve and clove over Allen's right arm and hand. And what looked to be an iron bracelet formed around his right wrist.

His hair lifted up and spiked, as though electrocuted; his scar completely visible.

Nea on the other hand was gather dark matter around him; while at the same time, ordering the akuma to stay far away from the area. He formed the dark matter in a long, thin, and sturdy katana.

"Junbi wa dekimashita ka?" Nea asked, "Junbi ga dekite." Allen replied, both of them launched forward with a burst of speed, the floor beneath their feet cracking.

They quickly slashed through the fakes, all of them being gone in mere moments.

Both Nea and Allen turned around to look at Lirak and Sai, and chuckled at their faces.

Lirak and Sai's eyes were as wide as saucers, and their mouths agape.

Allen burst out into full blown laughter. "w-what's so funny Allen?" Lirak said as he regained his composer. "You guys should have seen your faces!" Allen said between breaths as he stood up and deactivated crown clown. And Nea's started to de-materialize; turning into nothing more than a thin black mist.

Sai shook her head, her vibrant blue hair swaying side to side as she did so. "How old is Allen anyways?" she asked, her dark green eyes locking with Nea's.

Nea's eyes went wide as he remembered something. "Aren! Watashi wa kanzen ni anata no tanjōbi wa ashitadesu wasurete shimatta!" Nea stated in shock, "uncle…." Allen said as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face.

Allen fingered the pendant of his necklace, "what's that?" Sai asked, Allen immediately hid his necklace under his shirt. "nothing." Allen said plainly as he looked at his uncle pointedly "talk in English for them uncle…" Allen whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

Allen chuckled sheepishly, "I guess I completely forgot I was turning 11 tomorrow…" Allen muttered as bad memories of the past came back.

"Why aren't you excited Allen?" both Sai and Lirak asked, seeing as he actually almost had to look of horror on his face at the thought of his birthday. "I never really celebrated my birthday… I was too busy trying to survive..." Allen said, muttering the last part just loud enough for them to make out.

"What do you mean by, 'to busy trying to survive'?" Sai asked worriedly, acting almost as if she were his mother.

Allen lowered his head, his bangs casting a shadow over his face. Nea's face palmed; "it's best not to bring that up…" Nea said as a dark grin spread across Allen face.

Suddenly a crash was heard, they all turned to look at Allen, a giant boulder with a large etching (死) on it was on top of Allen.

"Allen… don't you want this sub sandwich?" Nea asked holding a sub sandwich a few feet away from Allen.

Suddenly the boulder was smashed and a white and black blur passed and grabbed the sub sandwich from Nea.

Munching sounds were heard behind Sai, Nea, and Lirak. They all turned around and saw Allen happily munching on the sandwich, and sweat dropped.

"Arigatō oji!" Allen said after he swallowed the sandwich. "Come on! Come on! Come on!" Allen said as he jumped up and down, his necklace becoming visible, but he completely ignored it.

Allen grabbed his uncles hand, and started dragging him towards the door "let's go explore and see our rooms!" Allen said, obviously 'knowing' that they were accepted.

Sai walked up to Nea and stopped them both. "why don't you guys go eat while we prepare your rooms?" Sai said, winking at Lirak.

Lirak seemed to brighten at what Sai had implied.

"Alright. And I think Allen wouldn't be able to sit still until he explored anyways." Nea said chuckling; making Allen pout while pulling his uncles arm. "come on uncle!" Allen practically yelled as he jumping up and down, somehow still trying to drag his uncle through the door.

"You should be on your way, and stay away from the north wing!" Lirak yelled as Allen dragged Nea off to explore.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-mess hall-<strong>

"Wow~" Allen said as he ran towards the cook, excited about foot, Nea followed at a slower pace.

When Nea got there he heard Allen listing a huge order, bigger than what Nea normally made him. Both Nea and the cook sweat dropped. "you sure you can eat all that?" the cook asked. Allen nodded his head excitedly as he watched to cook quickly make his meal, and then carried it off to an empty table.

Nea soon followed suit, with a much smaller meal.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

Allen and Nea deposited their empty dishes in the wash cart, and then made their way out and towards the room where they met Sai, both having no clue where their room(s) were.

"hey!" they heard a familiar voice call, they turned their heads and saw Sai walking towards them.

"I bet you guys are tired. Follow me." Sai said, her voice holding a tinge of excitement for some odd reason.

She led them through twisting tunnels towards a hall where doors that were more spaced out, making Nea and Allen guess the rooms were bigger than the others.

"here it is." She said as she fumbled with the lock, handing both Nea and Allen a key. "your room is number 10275." Sai said as she ran off.

Nea opened the door, and was greeted with a sight he never thought he would see.

Allen pushed passed his uncle and was greeted by the same sight, the walls were white, with mono chrome piano scores all over the wall, there was a bunk bed, a full sized bed on the bottom, and a twin on top.

The bottom bunk was decorated with white, silver, and light gray. While the top was black, dark gray, and red.

The floor was tiled with many different shades of the monochrome spectrum.

Nea's eyes brighten as he spotted a white and black piano in the corner of the room, along with a large mirror.

A few chairs and cushions were scattered about the rest of the room; and a Christmas tree in the center.

Suddenly a gasp was heard from the top bunk, "what's wrong Allen?" Nea asked as he walked towards his nephew.

"look!" Allen said as he pointed towards the pillow on the top bunk, as he already had claimed it the moment he walked in, but what shocked to see what was on it.

Nea's eyes went wider than saucers when he saw what was there. "Dragons?!" Nea whispered in awe.

Two dragons were lying on the pillow of the top bunk. A white one with silver markings, and a black one with dark gray markings.

"Baby dragons!" Allen whispered in awe as both the baby dragons awoke.

The white one with silver markings had two different eyes, its left was red, while its right was molten silver.

The black dragon's eyes were an intoxicating amethyst, along with red marks under its eyes and smaller ones along its wings. Almost like highlights.

"can we keep em'? please uncle!" Allen begged as he held the white one in his lap, petting the scales on its neck; it purred in response.

Nea seemed to ponder this, he weighed the pro's and con's, but Allen seemed to outweigh them both when he started begging with puppy dog eyes. "fine." Nea said with a sigh. "but they will need names." Nea said brightening up.

"this one is Hikari!" Allen stated with the sound of absolution.

"alright." Nea stated as he picked up the black dragon and went off the ladder, and onto the lower bunk.

He pondered what to call the dragon, and took in the overall appearance of the dragon again; "I'll call you Yoru." Nea said as he petted the black dragons head, drawing a purr from it, just like Allen had the white dragon.

"I wonder what dragons eat…" Nea heard Allen mutter, "probably meat. Just look at their teeth; it's a big enough indication." Nea said as he started putting their clothes away, and other possessions they brought with them.

Nea heard whining half way through putting Allen's clothes away, and turned around to see the source was Yoru.

"hm?" Nea hummed as he walked towards the small dragon, and saw that it was holding a chain in its mouth. Nea held out his hand, and the dragon dropped it in his hand.

Attached to the chain was a charm much like Allen's, but almost inverted. It was pitch black with light gray and some silver markings, the wings surrounding it almost like a bats.

He flipped it over, and on the back the symbols 酸性雨 were written.

The dragon made what seemed to be an encouraging gurgle, "you want me to put this on?" Nea said puzzled, the dragon dipped its head as though saying yes. Nea's eyes widened at how smart the dragon was at such a young age.

He put the necklace on and noticed that the dragon looked rather pleased, and he swore that Yoru was grinning.

Nea shook his head to get rid of the crazy thought, and stood up; he began to finish putting away their items.

A few minutes later he grabbed the small loaf of bread he grabbed from home and handed it to Allen, "eat your snack, then go to bed Allen, I have a feeling we are going to need the sleep." Nea stated as he got off the ladder.

The night was restful, their dragon's kept them warm, for they would need the sleep they get tonight for tomorrow's adventure.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time skip-<strong>

The night was restful; Allen woke from the nightmare-less dream, his stomach signaling that it was time to eat something.

He looked around sleepily, eyes landing on Hikari, "ohayo Hikari." Allen said sleepily as he reached for the rail to get off the bed.

Suddenly he felt something grab the back of his shirt, and was lifted off of the bed. He heard wings flapping, and looked up to see Hikari hovering, slowly bringing Allen down to the ground.

After Hikari set Allen on the ground, Allen stared wide eyed at Hikari.

After a moment Allen noticed a red tint to the scales on Hikari's 'cheeks',

'_Hikari's….blushing? Is Hikari a girl?_' Allen thought as he reached out to rub the dragons scales.

Hikari nodded their head, as though knowing Allen's silent question about being a girl.

"You can… read my thoughts?.." Allen questioned, and yet again, the dragon nodded their head.

'_wow!_' Allen thought, suddenly, before his thoughts could continue, his stomach rumbled loudly, Allen blushed at the reminder of his greedy stomach, as it also woke his uncle and Yoru.

"Ohayo Oji." Allen said as he rubbed Hikari's scales, much to her pleasure.

Nea yawned as he petted Yoru as well.

"shall we get some breakfast?" Nea asked as he heard Allen's stomach rumble… yet again.

Allen nodded as he got dressed, Nea soon followed suit. After they finished they went into the mess hall, their dragons, Hikari and Yoru, flying not far away from them, but out of sight from everyone else in the hall way.

"food!" Allen said happily as they entered the mess hall, suddenly everyone stopped what they were doing, "merry Christmas, and happy birthday Allen!" everyone yelled, hurting all four of their ears, causing both Nea and Allen to flinch. But Allen still smiled. Nea just stared in pure shock.

Both were soon snapped out of it when their dragons landed on their heads, Hikari actually wrapping her tail around Allen's neck; too both comfort him, and to reassure herself.

There were gasps around the mess hall, Allen ignored the loud conversations that had begun about the dragons, himself, and his uncle.

Nea on the other hand had some trouble ignoring them. Both headed towards the cook anyways and got their food, and headed towards an empty table.

Just as Allen and Nea were finishing, along with Hikari and Yoru taking some food from Allen's giant pile of food and eating it, were interrupted by someone coming up to them. They had dark brown shoulder length hair, and gray eyes. "Sai wants to talk to you guys." They said before quickly running off.

Allen and Nea deposited their dishes in the same place as last time, and headed out of the mess hall, and towards Sai's office.

* * *

><p><strong>White: yay! I actually got it passed 2000 words! The Christmas special!<strong>

**Tomoe: glad ya' did. Bet natsuki is gonna be happy.**

**Tinn: glad you finally made a longer chapter. And merry Christmas!**


	7. Chapter 7

**-Last time-**

There were gasps around the mess hall, Allen ignored the loud conversations that had begun about the dragons, himself, and his uncle.

Nea on the other hand had some trouble ignoring them. Both headed towards the cook anyways and got their food, and headed towards an empty table.

Just as Allen and Nea were finishing, along with Hikari and Yoru taking some food from Allen's giant pile of food and eating it, were interrupted by someone coming up to them. They had dark brown shoulder length hair, and gray eyes. "Sai wants to talk to you guys." They said before quickly running off.

Allen and Nea deposited their dishes in the same place as last time, and headed out of the mess hall, and towards Sai's office.

**-Regular POV-**

Allen and Nea walk through the hall ways, people staring at them as they passed. It unnerved Nea, but then again, who wouldn't stare at someone who had a dragon on their head?

The crowds of people in the hall ways broke in loud murmurs, which in turn made Allen and Nea make their way to Sai's office faster.

After many minutes of twisting and turning, Nea in the lead due to Allen's horrible sense of direction; they finally made it to Sai's office.

Opening the door they saw that Lirak was not in the room, only Sai.

"You called for us, Sai?" Nea said as he closed the door behind Allen. "yes." She said with a tone in her voice the two could not make out.

Nea and Allen sat on a couch, "today is your first mission, and what are those?" Sai stated pointing at Hikari and Yoru.

"This is Hikari, That's Yoru. They're both dragons!" Allen stated, rubbing Hikari's scales, even though she was still on his head.

"Dragons?" Sai laughed, "they don't exist." She said, dead serious.

Nea and Allen exchanged looks, a dark shadow loomed over their faces. A dark smile spread across their face. "Hikari, yoru, anata wa nani o subeki ka shitte iru."

* * *

><p><strong>White: yes, I know this is short. But right now freaky things are going on.<strong>

**Natsuki: yeah! Things don't flip themselves over on their own!**

**Tomoe: *sighs* if it's a poltergeist or ghost, you guys are giving it the reaction it wants; attention. **

**White & Natsuki: we know, but its freaky!**

**Tomoe: *sighs, then goes back to reading***

**White: also... no translation for this chapter.. it would spoil the next... *hides from sudden noise of footsteps in the middle of the room, but no ones there***


	8. Chapter 8

**White: Sorry for not updating *sweat drops***

**Tomoe: Oi. *waves, then goes back to reading***

**White: …book worm.**

**Lavi: when are we goanna be in the story?**

**Natsuki: *is braiding Allen's hair* hmm..**

**White: since when was his hair long enough? Also, Lavi, you have to wait to find out.**

**Natsuki: since I used a magic comb on his hair.**

**White: …^^ ya know what? *pulls out kanda's pony tail and braids his hair as well* **

**Kanda: Baka White! *growls***

**White: *grabs scythe* do you really want to tick me off? My family has already tap danced on my nerves enough today. *sighs* on with the story! Please listen to a nightcore playlist while reading this chapter. ^^**

* * *

><p>"Hikari, yoru, anata wa nani o subeki ka shitte iru." They both stated grinning evilly, and as they did both dragons left the positions they were in and flew up high and dive bombed towards Sai.<p>

Sai seemed to dodge this attack, but suddenly Yoru and Hikari turned and let out a torrent of flame.

Both torrents of flame hit Sai, giving her mild burns since Hikari and Yoru did not intend to kill Sai, but rather; give a warning.

Both Allen and Nea stopped grinning like madmen and called back Hikari and Yoru.

Allen hugged Hikari, while Nea gently rubbed Yoru's scales, earning a purr of sorts from the black dragon.

Sai stood up, and seemed to walk over to the fountain, that they swore was not there before, and began to douse the burn in water.

"Oji-san, what mission do you think we will get?" Allen asked tilting his head to the side, almost as if acting like a curios cat.

"you will find out soon Allen," Nea said calmly, but you could tell that he was thrilled at the thought of finally getting to do something other than cook, seeing as it took forever just to cook Allen's meal.

But now he didn't need to worry about having to do that, seeing as there was a cafeteria at the barracks. And the cook was fast when preparing meals. And seemed to adore Allen, and loved cooking.

"you will both be heading to Italy to attack a rich man by the name of 'Alistaire' and retrieve the item in the photo." She said as she handed them a photo of a glowing green ball like figure, you could vaguely see two intersecting gear like shapes within it with an even brighter light.

Nea's grin widened as he saw the photo, but the other two in the room paid it no mind.

Suddenly, just as Nea was about to ask something, a knock was heard from the door.

A young girl with chocolate brown hair and toxic green eyes walked in with two boxes; she wore what looked to be jet black training clothes.

The young girl walked towards Sai's desk and sat the boxes on her desk and whispered something to Sai before walking back out and closing the door.

"and before you go, here are your uniforms!" Sai said grinning while handing them the boxes and shooed them away.

Allen and Nea walked somewhat hurriedly down the halls towards their room as Hikari and Yoru flew high above them; out of sight.

Many people gave them questioning glancing about the sounds they heard on the other side of the door, and the fact the "strange creatures" as they kept calling Hikari and Yoru, didn't come out with them; And started to wonder if Sai was ok.

And so, as the two and their dragons reached their room, people began to crowd Sai's office door.

But the small family paid it no mind.

Allen swiftly closed the door after the small dragon hatchlings entered the room, and ran over to the smaller box, which had his name written on the side.

Allen attempted to open it, but had difficulties; he turned to his uncle and saw that he already had his box open. "Oji-san, can you help me open my box?" Allen asked while indicating towards the box next to him.

His uncle looked at him and nodded, "he seems really excited about something..." Allen muttered under his breath as Nea opened his box, the first thing that they see within both boxes, was a pure white mask.

One for each of them, Along with a note on top of each mask.

Nea picked up the note as Allen inspected the mask, and found it a perfect fit.

Nea stared at it with a grin on his face and began to read aloud. "you each can decorate the masks as you wish. The supplies should already be in your room on the table to do so."

With that, they both look at each other, and silently decided to try on their uniform and see how it looked before decorating the masks.

Both of them put on their uniforms.

Nea was wearing pitch black light weight knee high boots, his pants the same color and had pouches that are nearly impossible to spot due to the color of the pants; it was hard to tell where his pants ended and his boots started. His shirt was dark ashen grey, almost black in color. He also wore a cloak like coat, it was the same color as the rest of his clothing. And when buttoned up, you couldn't even tell if he was a person or shadow unless you saw his face. He also had a pair of pitch black gloves.

The same went for Allen.

Both looked at each other as they grinned. "Let's get to work on those masks~" they both said excitedly.

After around two hours of working, since they had a few hours till they even had to leave, they were pleased with the masks they had decorated.

Allen's was white, with gold whisker like markings on the cheeks, a jagged mark ran down the left side of the mask, exactly where the scar on his face was, but he left out the pentagram seeing as it looked good without it. Silver markings surrounded the right eye hole of the mask, and in pure black paint mixed with ink, to make it more permanent. The markings were 光 死神 and were on the forehead of the mask, which stood for "lights reaper"

Neahs was pitch black like his uniform, gold markings around the eyes, and some dark grey musicals notes here and there, and on the forehead were the markings歌 死神 which stands for "songs reaper"

Both put on their masks, and got a nod of approval from the dragons. Allen and Nea shrugged as they turned to look at one another, and grinned behind their masks as they saw each other; and then turned to look in the mirror.

"these masks are perfect, along with the uniform~" both stated happily as Hikari and Yoru landed on their head and wrapped their tails around their companions necks, Yoru seemingly blending in with the hood, while Hikari hid within Allen's hood.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late for our ride." Nea stated as they opened the door. They were greeted with a mass of people.

Nea tensed, all of the people in front of them were staring at him and his nephew; Which unsettled him greatly.

Allen tugged on his uncles sleeve, which was loose like a yukata's sleeve. Just like Allen's sleeves. "Oji-san… why are they staring at us?..." Allen asked.

Nea didn't respond but rather, continued to stare, which was starting to become a glare, the others could see it from where they stood. It scared them. They saw unnatural glowing golden eyes; they stated backing off slowly, no one in this world they knew had golden eyes. Or glowing eyes for that matter.

* * *

><p><strong>White: yay~ i actually got it pretty long~ ^^ i am updating tomorrow, but i had to cut it here 'cause im about to get kicked off the computer.<br>**

**kanda: ...why did you braid my hair?! *draws mugen***

**White: *turns mugen to ash* ^^ because you and allen are like brothers you are so alike. like yin and yang.**

**Allen: ...long hair.. thats braided... *unbraids both my own, and kanda's hair***

**Natsuki & White: *pouts* thats no fun...**

**White: Cya tomorrow~!**


	9. Chapter 9

**White: sorry this chapter is a day late…-_- my mom was being a pain and not handing over the computer…**

* * *

><p>Everyone stared, "Oji-san… why are they staring at us?" Allen asked while tugging on his uncle's sleeve.<p>

"Yes, I do so, so wonder why you are all staring." His uncle said in a voice Allen had never heard him speak in before; it was like his uncle was almost a completely different person.

Having been staring at his uncle, Allen turned back to the crowed.

Everyone in the crowed was backing away, as though frightened by something.

"What are you all afraid of?" Allen asked innocently, the crowed motioned towards his uncle.

Allen sighed, and grabbed his uncle's sleeve and dragged him through the halls and towards the door to their ride. "We don't want to be late uncle." Allen stated; his voice filled with annoyance.

It was such a comical site, seeing the man's nephew, who was many times smaller than him, drag him across the barracks and towards the door that led out.

Both Nea and Allen sat silently in the horse drawn carriage, the tension was so thick in the air; it was almost as if you could grab it.

After some time of sitting in silence, both the tension and the silence were broken as the carriage stopped, and a man opened the door to their cabin.

"I'm sorry Sir's, but this is as far as I can, and will take you. I wish to avoid being attacked by the vampire." The man said stepping back slightly to allow them out of the carriage.

Both Allen and Nea gave him a quizzical look, "vampire? They don't exist." They both stated in sync.

"yes. Yes. They do." The man said while slightly panicking and getting into the front seat of the horse drawn carriage.

Nea and Allen looked at each other and seemed to agree that the man was insane.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm leaving. Now." the man said as he quickly turned the carriage and went the other way.

The two of them stared in bewilderment as they sighed and walked off into the shadows and began their job. But something about what that man said kept nagging at the back of their minds.

* * *

><p><strong>White: yeah, yeah. I know. Short. ^^ but im using it as a transfer! *grins, then quickly grabs natsuki's flame randomly and throws it in the air*<strong>

**Nastuki: WHITE! *chases after flames; catches, then goes after white.***

**White: *chuckles while floating in midair* how can you catch me while you are in cat form? and have no clothes nearby~?**

**Nastuki: …*hisses*…**

**White: *grins***

**Allen: what did he mean by vampire?**

**Nea: yeah..?**

**White: ^^ why should I tell you two? It would spoil it for both of you. Ja ne~ *runs off with scythe in hands***

**Nea, Nastuki, & Allen: oh great… *pales* what is she doing?...**

**-cross's, leverrier's, link's, Tyki's, and many other noah's screams are heard-**

**Nea, Nastuki, & Allen: *pales further while sweat dropping and inching back* I think its time to end this before white causes a massacre.. ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 10

Allen and Nea walked in the shadows of the forest that surrounded the mansion; barely even visible as though they became a shadow themselves.

They soon came across the large mansion that their target lived in.

Allen and Nea stood at the gate, staring at the mansion dumb foundedly.

"They said it was a mansion… not a castle!" Allen said; his eyes wide as he practically yelled it.

They entered through a window that was left open on the west side of the castle, "it's like a ghost town..." Nea said in wonder.

Allen nodded as something caught their attention, "do you hear that, Oji-san?" Allen asked quietly, his uncle nodded as they melded with the shadows.

They walked down the halls, walking closer and closer towards the source of the sound.

They came across a door with a large rose cross in the center; the door was left open far enough for them to get in. the haunting tune now clear;

**-The Voice by Celtic Woman-**

" I hear your voice on the wind

And I hear you call out my name

"Listen, my child," you say to me

"I am the voice of your history

Be not afraid, come follow me

Answer my call, and I'll set you free"

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voice, I will remain

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone

The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow

Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long

I am the force that in springtime will grow

I am the voice of the past that will always be

Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields

I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace

Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice that always is calling you

I am the voice

I am the voice of the past that will always be

I am the voice of your hunger and pain

I am the voice of the future

I am the voice, I am the voice

I am the voice, I am the voice"

Both of them stuck to the shadows as this haunting tune was sung, a faraway look played in Nea's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>White: yep. Cliff hanger. ^^ I needed to just write this before I forgot and became a test subject of writers block again. Also, sorry about the scythe incident last chapter.. *leans back* not in the best of moods when woken up in the middle of the night by yelling and a huge wind storm..<strong>

**Link: I'll say… *rubs back* I still hurt from that escapade.**

**White: *grins* do you want me to do that again? Remember I can torture you in my stories for that.**

**Link: *pales* no thanks. Now.. um. I'm going to go bake Allen a cake! Yea! A cake! *runs off to bake cake***

**White: now back to writing... *walks over to computer and begins to type again*i shall update again today... or early tomorrow morning.**


	11. Chapter 11

**White: ok, before we start, just wanted to let you know, we are starting off right where we left off!**

Allen nudged Nea slightly and the faraway look in his eyes disappeared.

Allen stared wide eyed at his uncle, as his uncles skin turned from ashen grey to sickly pale, and his uncles shock golden eyes go crimson red.

"So… that idiot is still alive eh?" Nea muttered under his breath as he narrowed his eyes.

Allen shrunk back slightly at his uncles words.

Both of them slipped their masks on fully, and seemingly became one with the shadows.

They both split up, Allen heading down the east wing, while Nea went down the west wing.

Allen ran from surface to surface passed the guards that were in the halls, it was as if he was flying soundlessly from surface to surface.

He ran around many bends along with twists and turns. Eventually he thought he was lost, having seen the same plant four times in a row can do that to anyone.

But suddenly he heard a conversation down three halls.

"Don't worry, I'm sure no one will want the boss's treasure."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm very sure."

"I guess your right… after all, who would want a green ball of sorts?"

Right then and there Allen stopped paying attention to their conversation, or tried to; but something urged him to keep listening.

But yet, nothing was said, but the sound of dripping water caught his ear; or every ones ears to be exact.

He took the distraction to his advantage and quickly ran into the vault, which caused a light breeze to be left in his trail.

He grabbed the object and quickly stuffed it in a pocket that was hidden by his cloak.

He turned around, and was met with what looked to be a very, very angry, blood thirsty creature. it seemed to be male, and had deathly pale skin, bright red hair that was splattered with crimson, and bright crimson eyes.

Allen narrowed his eyes and leapt over the blood thirst creature, only to be caught by the ankle and thrown back down to the floor.

Allen gasped as the air was knocked out of him, and coughed up a small amount of blood.

"Watashi ga... Ushinau koto wa arimasen!" Allen stated in a weak, yet strong voice as he began to stand up.

A low kick, side kick, a left punch, and a blade to his side, and soon, he neared his limit.

'_I…can't lose_' Allen thought as panic began to bubble up inside of him.

But suddenly, he felt comforted, as though he had activated crowned clown, his innocence as his uncle called it.

Black and white strips of light began to circle Allen, confusing his attacker as to what was happening.

He felt something sooth his pain, and soon, he didn't feel the pain at all.

Allen felt something in his hand, and gripped it tightly and began to stand, he looked at it.

It was a large monochrome rod, or so he thought, a blade, that was also monochrome, materialized at the top of the so called rod. On the upper half of the blade, which was black, was grey rune like writing. And the bottom half, the deadly sharp white and silver blade stood proud.

Monochrome ribbons wrapped around Allen and began controlling his actions as Allen continued to stare in shock, but he soon snapped out of it; he began to fight with whatever power was helping him.

**White: yep~ cliff hanger, ^^ I know, its evil. But yet again, I am about to be kicked off the computer.**

**Natsuki: I restrained Nea.**

**White: thanks~**

**Nastuki: no problem.**

**Allen: …why did you guys freeze him into a crystal?... AND WHY IS HE HUGGING CROSS?! *activates crowned clown and attacks them both***

**White & Nastuki: ... ^^ changed his mental state slightly.**

**Allen: ….you did what?...**

**White: ja ne! Oyasumi~**


End file.
